muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Paul Dooley
I don't see where this article fits in ... --MuppetVJ 18:22, 8 Jan 2006 (UTC) :He appeared in Don't Eat the Pictures. I'll add that to the page. -- Ozzel 18:53, 8 Jan 2006 (UTC) ::This guy was not a celebrity. I don't think we have a Sesame Street Specials Cast category, and I don't really think we need to create one just for him. Can I delete this page? -- Danny Toughpigs 14:49, 11 April 2006 (UTC) :::He's a fairly busy character actor, actually, with current recurring roles on Desperate Houseives and Curb Your Enthusiasm, as well as the father in Sixteen Candles and Wimpy in Popeye, and he was billed as "special guest appearance." If you don't want to include him as a celebrity, I can understand that (I used it to categorize him before the other cat had been created, and keeping in mind his billing), but does he really need to be deleted? I thought we had adopted an "anyone gets a page" policy, and as he's still working and with more than 100 IMDb credits (and most in key co-starring or recurring guest star roles, not just a mere bit player, since the 1960s), he's arguably more notable than Debbie Chen. Right now, there's a Muppet Specials Actors category where I've been lumping in the Sesame/Muppet folks, though by now there may be enough Sesame specials performers to justify a seperate category. Or has your mind changed about including everyone? (In which case, we'd have to delete, amongst others, Michael Robbins, Joan Sanderson, Bryan Pringle, Dan Payne, and especially C. Ernst Harth, who despite having billing, doesn't even get any lines in Muppets' Wizard of Oz.) --Andrew, Aleal 14:53, 11 April 2006 (UTC) ::::Oh, I'm sorry. I was just being crabby because the page only said that he was an Electric Company writer on the first season. I didn't realize that he'd done all those other things, and I didn't think that somebody who was on the EC writing staff for one year qualified as a celebrity. My bad! -- Danny Toughpigs 15:09, 11 April 2006 (UTC) :::::Oh, gosh, I just looked on Google Images. I know who Paul Dooley is! Everybody does, he's been in everything. I just didn't know his name. -- Danny Toughpigs 15:12, 11 April 2006 (UTC) ::::::Yeah, he's a quintessential "Hey It's That Guy": Paul Dooley profile, and is included as such, along with Michael Jeter and Edie McClurg in a new book called Hey! It's That Guy!. I'm relieved to find this was just because the page info was skimpy and misleading, though. I was paranoid for a moment that with the Wikia updates, we'd somehow reached a limit and had to start jettisoning excess baggage, preferably starting with Meredith Braun. But that's not the case, so yay! Cop #2 may get his page yet! --Andrew, Aleal 15:16, 11 April 2006 (UTC) :::::::Danny, that was my exact same reaction. --Peter Pantalones 15:21, 11 April 2006 (UTC) ::::::::Oh, no, it's nothing like that. I'm sorry that I gave that impression -- you guys don't have to worry about anything. There's no space issues at all. We've got plenty of room to grow. Someday, we'll be as big as Star Wars! -- Danny Toughpigs 15:23, 11 April 2006 (UTC) :::::::::.....He was in Cars!...The Pixar movie...just wanted to say that. :D Mr.Penguin 01:32, 5 July 2006 (UTC)